It is well known to use French press coffee makers to “steep” coffee. Namely, boiling water is mixed with coarsely ground coffee in a container. After the coffee is allowed to steep for several minutes, one presses down on a handle, thus containing the grounds in the bottom of the container beneath a perforated disk. The perforations allow the coffee to pass through the disk as the disk is pushed through the liquid to the bottom of the container. The coffee can then be poured (or drunk directly) from the container while the grounds are prevented from flowing out of the container.
A disadvantage with French press coffee makers is that the disk does not always retain the grounds at the bottom of the container. Unlike paper filters used in drip makers, the filter of the disk (typically a screen) of a French press coffee maker has openings large enough to allow liquid to pass through it freely. Unfortunately, these large openings also sometimes allow grounds to pass through, too. When this happens, it is likely that the grounds will end up in the user's cup.